The Darkness of Rain
by Alonia Everclear
Summary: Prequel to Requiem for an Eternal Solider. Centra is at war with Esthar, two rivals battle it out, a story of love lost and lives taken.
1. Zantetsuken

  
  
**A/N:** It looks like it is time for us to take a journey again.   
  
This is a prequel to my fic Requiem for an Eternal Solider. Although Requiem is not required reading, it is reccomended. But if you do read this first it **will spoil Requiem**.   
  
This fic will mainly center on my background of the FF8 world. Odin, Eden, Gilgamesh, and Medarra. These are only my views for this series of fics. In no way are they the true thing.   
  
So, with that I leave you. Please enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything, just Medarra. She is all mine.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** ((¯`·.((**One**)).·´¯))**   
**((¯`·.((¯`·.((**Zantetsuken**)).·´¯)).·´¯))**

  
  
  
  
The sword was black metal. It's hilt wrapped in thick black leather. Raising from its perch, it was like a silent testament to Hyne. The blade rose from a chunk of uneven crystal bathing the metal in a blue light. A pool of water surrounded it all, giving it almost a peaceful feeling.   
  
It was so far out of reach for the man lying wounded on the ground fifty paces away. Odin Almasy kicked at the dead body of the ruby dragon.   
  
He had been lucky, killing it with a final sweeping limit break. A gash from his destroyed sword reached from the things head to its tail.   
  
Odin had taken a wound in the side. The dragon's talons sliced through his armor, fireaga through a snowdrift. He breathed heavily dropping what was left of the breastplate to the floor. It clattered loudly through out the cavernous room. The sound bounced off the stone walls, reverberating across the floor.   
  
The tiny pool of water ripple a bit in response taunting him once again with the prospect of the mammoth black sword.   
  
Odin slumped to the floor, leaning all his weight against the stone wall. He forked a hand through his dark hair ignoring the ruby dragon blood that covered it. His eyes traveled across the streak of blood on the rock floor to the broken halves of his sword and couldn't help but think of how he had come to be here.   
  
That sword had been given to him when he was knighted. He could remember every detail clearly. Kneeling on the marble floor of the Centra castle. The knuckles of his right hand pressed hard on the floor. His left hand resting on the swordless scabbard at his waist.   
  
The king and queen sat in their great thrones, atop their towering platform above him. Their daughter Eden stood between the two thrones a sword clutched in each hand. Along one wall sat a row of small throws, each filled with a different knight. Each night had a different suit of armor; many decorated while many remained plain.   
  
Across the way sat the council of sorceress. There were three delicately carved thrones, each one inscribed in arcane ruin. Only one of the three thrones was filled. A raven-haired beauty graced the middle throne, white robes swirling around her to the floor.   
  
He couldn't help but steal a glance at the men kneeling on the marble a few feet beside him.   
  
Dressed in a red tunic, his belt sheathed three great swords. His name was Gilgamesh and he was the first squire to ever attempt to obtain the rank of four-swordsman. He had reached three and was desperately searching for the fourth sword he needed to complete his set.   
  
There were only twelve sets of magical swords in the entire land. It was rumored that Hyne had blessed them herself. They were scattered all over the world, and one of the first tests of becoming a four-swordsman was to gather a set.   
  
Princess Eden had walked down the stairs leading up to the thrones and stood in front of both of them. It was the first time she would ever knight someone in the name of her father.   
  
The blue sorceress gem winked in her hand as she handed Odin his knight sword. That was same sword that was now lying broke just feet away from him.   
  
The pain was racing through his body. He mentally checked his stock of spells damning himself for not at least having a cure spell to dull the pain. Odin touched the wound lightly hissing in pain, through his gritted teeth.   
  
Then whispering seemed to brush across the cave.   
  
_Give yourself to me solider._   
  
Odin looked up at the great black sword, eyes touching the hilt.   
  
_I will fight for you._   
  
He shoved himself up slowly drawn by the voice. It echoed through the cave rasping across the stone walls. Calling to him, needing him, wanting him.   
  
He took one step, his hand for support on the wall. Each step took him closer to the pool of water.   
  
_Odin, knight of Centra._   
  
The wall ended and he stepped into the great cavern, almost falling forward in pain. His head was throbbing, blood running down his side soaking his pants. He tried to hold the wound closed inching forward, with tiny steps.   
  
_I will kill for you._   
  
Odin reached the edge of the knee high water and paused rasping for breath. It was all he could do to keep moving. His heart seemed to coil in on itself in his chest. He splashed into the water, sending a spray up across his face. Immediately the crystal water was tainted with the crimson of his life.   
  
_You and I will be unstoppable._   
  
He stumbled forward his hand reaching out for the great black hilt. It was just beyond his reach, his hand grazing the large piece of crystal instead.   
  
He fell under the water, it engulfing up around him. It filled his lungs, his eyes, and his ears. Odin struggled in the tangle of the water, coming to his knees. Water dripped down his face, and into his wound. It screamed in response.   
  
The knight lurched forward; propelling himself onto the tiny island that held the sword in its crystal prison. Then with one shaking hand he reached out and grasped the hilt.   
  
An arch of lightening erupted from the crystal, flowing up his body. It seems to rattle his bones, the hurt searing into his wound. He grit his teeth and yanked the sword from the perch.   
  
He wrapped his other hand around it and raised it to the air. Whispers seemed to fill the cave around him, echoing off the walls. Bouncing around inside his skull.   
  
The pain was overbearing.   
  
_I am Zantetsuken, wield me._   
  
Then in a flash, all he could see was white.   
  
  
  


** ((¯`·.((¯`·.((¯`·((*))·´¯)).·´¯)).·´¯)) **

  
  
  
  
_Clomp, Clomp, Clomp, Clomp._   
  
Something warm was moving beneath him. Muscle and sinew rolling beneath his flesh.   
  
Odin forced his eyes to open, meeting the clearest blue of the sky. He was outside, on a field of tall white flowers.   
  
Not only that but he was perched atop a huge horse. Pure and white as the deepest snow in Trabia. There was heaviness on his leg and it took him a moment to realize that it was the sword.   
  
Its black blade was sheathed in a plain scabbard of black leather. The hilt bumped against his waist as the horse moved slowly deliberately beneath him. They were heading toward Centra Castle. His home.   
  
Odin brushed the sword with his fingertips and grinned.   
  
_You and I will be unstoppable._   
  
A thought of triumph struck Odin.   
  
Gilgamesh would never get his fourth sword.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Duel

  
  
  
  


** ((¯`·.((**Two**)).·´¯))**   
**((¯`·.((¯`·.((**Duel**)).·´¯)).·´¯))**

  
  
  
  
Sleipner.   
  
It was a good name for the huge white horse. Its rolling gait was constant under Odin, chewing up the miles of scenery in front of him. The rolling hills of Centra with their lush green grass spanned out for miles around him.   
  
In the distance the tops of Centra Castle's smoky turrets appeared on the horizon. He breached the top of a hill, and the castle seemed to spring form the ground. The mound of stone was covered in green vines reaching all the way to the highest turret. It was a place of breath taking heights, and impossible arches. It was grace beauty, and practicality all rolled into one. It had never fallen to the enemy.   
  
The castle was in an uproar, he could tell that before he had fully entered the courtyard. Guards were pacing the battlements, long spears in their hands. Odin rode his horse through the great stone archway, which had the intricate carved words over it My Blue Heaven. In the center of the courtyard was a huge cascading fountain, of three women. Three sorceresses, back to each other, hands linked.   
  
The courtyard was full of people, milling about running screaming. It was more panic then he had ever seen at the castle before. Odin dismounted his horse tossing the reins easily to a stable boy. With a pat on Sleipner's neck, he left the horse behind for his feet. He strode into the main hall his boot heels clicking on the marble floor. The sword thumped rhythmically on his leg.   
  
Odin entered the throne room taking a deep breath. The room was huge, the ceiling supported by thick marble columns flanking each side of the long walkway up to the thrones. Along one wall sat all the knights in the kingdom, Odin's chair empty.   
  
Across the way, along the other wall, sat the three chairs of the sorceress. One for the head of each of the three kinds of sorceresses. No matter what there was always three in the world: a blue, a white and a black. Only one of the chairs was occupied at this time. An elderly woman was perched upon the marble white throne. Her white robes flowed around her cascading to the floor. Odin could feel her blue eyes on him as he approached the double thrones at the head of the room.   
  
The king and queen were speaking in hushed tones to each other. Odin dropped to one knee before them, placing his knuckles firmly on the marble beneath him. It was always the way that knights knelt before royalty. It was something Odin had become accustomed to long ago.   
  
"Odin, you've arrived just in time" the king said looking down at the bowing knight. His name was Rodarien, and his wife was Elsbeth. They were the picture perfect couple, with their daughter in tow.   
  
"How may I serve you my liege?" Odin asked looking up at the king and queen he was bound to serve. His loyalty to the royal family was undying, he would serve them like his father before him, and like his sons would after him.   
  
"Eden has been taken" the king paused his breath hitching in the back of his throat, "by Adel of Esthar"   
  
"That traitor! I shall go get her back," Odin said hopping to his feet. Everyone knew the story of Adel; she had once sat on the black sorceress throne, before betraying them all. She had run to Esthar, killing the president and claiming the country as her own. The Esthar people had no choice but to side with her. She was known for her cruelty worldwide.   
  
"Not so fast, I wish to go as well" Gilgamesh's voice rang out through the marble hallway. He climbed off his thrown and strode across the room to stare up at the king and queen. Odin studied the man from the corner of his eye, hatred overwhelming him. Why did this man always have to try and be better then him?   
  
"Only one can go, we don't want to create a big scene. We need someone to rush in, save her, and get out. It is a simple operation," the king said glaring down at the two men. The queen watched them as well, tears glistening in her brilliant blue eyes.   
  
"Then we shall duel, the winner will go claim the princess" Gilgamesh said. Odin looked over at Gilgamesh, surprised registering across his face. Finally he would get to fight his rival; his new sword would drink the blood of this man.   
  
"Done" the king said nodding. The queen nodded as well, standing up and running her hands along her abundance of skirts. The rest of the knights in the hall stood as well prepared to be witnesses for the duel.   
  
"On the plains then?" Gilgamesh said turning to look at Odin. He only curtly nodded, following the man wearing three swords out of the castle.   
  
  
  
  
  
They met on the plains, staring at each across the length of grass. The sky was dark with clouds, telling a foreshadowing story of rain. A crowd had gathered around the two men, nobles, nights and peasants alike. Everyone wanted to see which one of them would go save Princess Eden.   
  
Odin wrapped his hand around his swords black hilt and draw the blade from the sheath. It's metal hissed along the leather of the scabbard. The dying sun glinted off the blade for a moment before tucking itself away behind a cloud.   
  
Odin brought the blade to his lips, whispering a silent prayer to Hyne. He pressed his lips against the clod metal closing his eyes for a moment. The wind rustled around him, ruffling his hair. Then brought the blade down his eyes snapping open. Resting the tip of the blade on the earth he glared across at his opponent.   
  
"Look familiar, Gilgamesh?" Odin said his voice dripping with scorn. Fury erupted across Gilgamesh's face. He had been searching for the whereabouts for the sword for many years now.   
  
"That is my sword," he said evenly. Gligamesh's hands clenched into fists.   
  
"I have claimed this sword, you will have to kill me to get it" Odin hissed. He rushed suddenly bringing his blade up in a wide arch. Gilgamesh drew one of his swords and manages to block at the last moment. Sparks skittered to the ground as the two blades met.   
  
Gilgamesh shoved Odin hard, and the knight rolled to the ground. He sprang to his feet dodging a wide sword swing. He came around and his sword glanced off the other mans should guard.   
  
Then with a sudden turn Gilgamesh's sword bit into Odin's arm, blood spilling to the ground. Odin stepped back with a hiss. The blood dripped down his arm, staining the blade red.   
  
_Now is the time._   
  
Suddenly he knew exactly how to move, taking a few steps back. His body feel into the perfect defensive position, tension drawn in every muscle. He could see it all clearly now.   
  
_The Blade calls for Blood._   
  
Gilgamesh moved leaving him wide open, his blind spot huge. Odin moved with an inhuman grace, he brought Zantetsuken up with a yell. The world seemed to slow at that moment, as Gilgamesh made a weak attempt to raise his sword. There was no time.   
  
The tip of the black blade bit into Gilgamesh's face. His eye exploded in a shower of blood. At the same time the sky opened up pouring dark rain down upon all of them.   
  
Gilgamesh fell to the ground, half the light of the world forever gone.   
  
_The Blood calls for the Blade_   
  



	3. Esthar

****

((¯`·.((Three**)).·´¯))**   
**((¯`·.((¯`·.((**Esthar**)).·´¯)).·´¯))**

"All hail Odin, black knight" the king roared out over the crowd. Everyone erupted in cheers, their voices tumbling out over the hills. Odin stood there covered in blood, his chest rising and falling with each breath. His hand was still curled tight around his blade, his gaze on his wounded beaten opponent. 

"Gilgamesh" someone called rushing forward to help the fallen night. The mod of observers split some running to the injured, others running to the winner. The crowd lifted Odin on their shoulders and carried him back to the castle. Odin grinned hoisting his bloody sword over his head in a victory salute. 

They dumped him unceremoniously before the Queen who stood beside her thrown. She looked regally down at him no emotion appearing on her chiseled face. Her pale hand rested on the arm of her throne, the sapphire gem matching her blue gown.

Hastily Odin slid into a perfect bow, his forehead practically touching the floor. He looked up at her through his eyelashes awaiting her next order. 

"So you will be the one fetching my daughter?" The Queen asked her voice rather cold. Odin stiffened slightly, the muscles in his arms tensing of their own volition.

"I will be going to rescue her, yes" Odin retorted angered that she would refer to the princess in such a way. He reminded himself that this was Eden's mother. Maybe she was hiding her feelings behind a mask of cold.

"It must be a covert operation, Odin" the king said walking up from behind him. The large man headed up the stairs to stand beside his wife. They were a statuesque couple of course befitting the right to hold the highest position in all of Centra.

"That is why we are sending only you, you must get in get Eden and get out," the Queen said. Odin nodded glancing back over to the king. As always he was waiting for his next order, such was the life of a knight.

"Your boat to the Esthar continent will leave right away. You can wash up on the boat," The king said ending the conversation quickly. Just as quickly Odin hopped to his feet and strode out of the throne room. He headed for the stable to ready his horse.

****

((¯`·.((¯`·.((¯`·((*))·´¯)).·´¯)).·´¯))

A few hours later he found himself on the brow of a large boat. His black gauntlet hand was curled around the reins holding Sleipner. He was amazed at the horse's endurance over water. The wind blew his slightly wet hair, his skin clean of all the blood spilt in the duel. His blade was clean of blood 

The Esthar shoreline was inside just on the horizon. In the distance he could see the bright light of the city. They were far more advanced then Centra, which was why they were winning the war. Odin sighed as the captain started to tell the sailors to prepare the ship for docking.

Odin couldn't help but be nervous. His heart was flitting frantically in his chest. This was finally his chance to make his name as a knight. To actually have people look at him as a man, instead of a boy. He would finally surpass Gilgamesh in his deeds.

He led his horse down the gangplank, stepping into knee deep water. Placing a foot in the stirrup he hoisted himself into the saddle. It creaked beneath his as he situated him self. With one hand on the saddle horn and the other holding tight on the reins he kicked the horse into motion. The white horse charged through the ocean, his hooves crashing upon the sand in time with the waves. 

They were a streak of white and black moving across the Esthar planes. Before Odin knew it he was in on the outskirts of Esthar. The city loomed before him in all its glistening lights, a monument to technology. The place was huge, with glistening buildings. 

He slid off Sleipner and set him to graze in a huge pasture.

"Stay here" Odin whispered to the white horse patting his ear a bit. Somehow he knew the horse would be there when he returned. It would be his constant companion for the rest of his years. He turned and walked into town with a grin on his face. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to scout around a bit, he was all ready making a story up in his mind as he walked along the street.

He was a traveling mercenary from Balamb, and he had come here looking for work. Odin was certain they would be keeping Eden in the sorceress palace. The gaudy red monstrosity sat on a tall hill over looking the city. Rumor was that sorceress Adel lived there as she ruled of the people. Esthar always fought valiantly in battle screaming the name of their Queen, their sorceress.

He stared up at it trying to figure a way in, places like that always had back ways didn't they? The people on the street were hardly looking at him. They all looked tired and hungry, poor. Why did they fight for the sorceress if she left them to starve?

"Sir, buy a map of the city?" a tiny boy asked him. Odin looked down at the thin boy in his threadbare clothes. Pity over took him, and his heart filled with sorrow. He kneeled beside the dirty boy to look into his shadowed blue eyes.

He reached into his pocket and gave the boy all the Gil he had, taking one of the maps. It wasn't badly drawn, but a little confusing. He traced his fingers over the lines of the buildings, and the names of the streets.

"Ok so we are here, and the palace is here?" Odin said pointing to two places on the map. The boy nodded turning the map slightly to give them both a better view of it. He nodded a little looking from the map and back up to Odin.

"You aren't going to the palace are you?" the boy asked stuffing the Gil he had just received into his inner pocket. His tiny hands were shaky as he forked one through his hair.

"Why?" Odin asked paranoia overcoming him. He couldn't trust anyone on this mission. He just needed to rescue Eden and get as far from Esthar as possible.

"Sorceress Adel took my pa there, and left me and my sick ma all alone" the boy responded. His voice was soft, heartbreaking. Odin frowned his eyes narrowing.

"Your father is working there?" Odin asked.

"No, he is jail there" the boy said softly looking down at the ground. He traced a pattern in the street with his shoeless foot.

"Can you help me get in there with out anyone knowing?" Odin asked softly, looking around to see if anyone could hear him. The boy looked up a fire in his eyes.

"I can" the boy said with a firm nod.

"Lead the way then" Odin said a grin spreading across his face.

****

((¯`·.((¯`·.((¯`·((*))·´¯)).·´¯)).·´¯))

"Why are you doing this to me" Eden screamed her voice echoing off the circular prison she was in. It was a deep wall with enough water in the bottom to reach her knees. A huge grate covered the opening, allowing only a slit of light to shine down upon the girl standing in the water.

They had stripped her naked before lowering her into her prison. She couldn't sit without the water covering well over half her body. It was so cold her body couldn't stop shivering. Eden tangled her fingers in her long black hair trying to keep from crying. All she knew was that she must not lose her cool in this place. 

Eden placed a hand against the mossy wet wall and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to think. There had to be some way out of this. She opened her eyes to stare at the dull jewel imbedded in the skin of her hand. It winked at her with a promise of blue magic if she needed it.

There had to be someway that she could use it to get out of here. It had been hours since they had put her in the stupid hole. Her toes were beginning to become numb from the icy water. She let lose another scream, it tore from her throat before she was able to stop it.

A shadow fell across the grid of bars holding her in.

"The sorceress will see you now" a heavy voice said from above her.


	4. Adel

  
  
  
  


** ((¯`·.((**Four**)).·´¯))**   
**((¯`·.((¯`·.((**Adel**)).·´¯)).·´¯))**

  
  
  
  
Eden stared angrily at the back of the man in front of her. He was leading her through hall after hall, their destination unknown to her. He had lifted her easily from the bottom of the well, and led her deep into the castle. He had slapped her the one time she had tried to speak, so she just kept her mouth shut for the moment.   
  
He finally led her into a dressing room, dresses lining the far wall. Their rich fabric glittered in the dim light and she looked up at him questioningly.   
  
"The sorceress would like you to look your best when you see her" the man said his voice heavy and deep. His eyes stared blankly ahead, cloudy and dark. Eden snorted walking over to the dresses. She ran hr hands along them for the moment and finally chose a deep blue one.   
  
It was defiance, spitting in the face of the black sorceress. Of course she would chose blue, the color of her magic. The color of the gem that she drew her power from. There were rumors that some Blue Sorceress' were so powerful they never needed the gem. Eden had dreamed of being one of those when she was a child. Then she could have easily taken Adel, and saved Esthar from her reign.   
  
The blue dress fit her a bit loosely but she didn't care. Eden would not prance around for the sorceress like some pretty porcelain marionette.   
  
"I'm ready" she said to the silent man, who turned promptly and led her out of the room. They walked up a huge flight of stairs to long hallways with glass double doors at the end. A long red carpet traced the way down the hallway begging to be walked on.   
  
"She awaits you" The man said his arm sweeping forward to motion to the doors at the end of the hallway. Eden nodded and moved forward her bare feet sinking into the lush carpet. Of course Adel would give her a dress, but no slippers. It was typical, she couldn't have Eden at the same level as her.   
  
Eden paused a moment before the huge glass doors, taking a deep breath. Then she shoved them both open and strode into the room.   
  
  
  


** ((¯`·.((¯`·.((¯`·((*))·´¯)).·´¯)).·´¯)) **

  
  
Odin looked down unsure at the little boy. Together they walked into the entrance to the catacombs under Eden's castle.   
  
"So what's your name?" Odin asked sweeping a cobweb aside with his gauntlet.   
  
"Nate, and yours?" the boy asked running his hand along one of the mud caked walls. It amazed Odin that the child didn't mind getting so dirty. But he supposed it was natural when you were forced to live in filth. He clenched his hand, swearing revenge on Adel for making these people live like this.   
  
"Odin" he answered ducking under a long wooden beam that was hanging low on the ceiling. The boy just nodded and led him further into the catacombs, as the came to a huge room, where the passageways split off in three directions.   
  
The boy hardly hesitated striking a flint to a torch, sending a dancing flicker of flame shadow across the room. Then he set off down one of the tunnels, Odin following easily behind him.   
  
"You're from Centra, aren't you?" Nate spoke up, his hand with the torch extended out in front of them.   
  
"How did you know?" Odin asked raising his eyebrows. Nate chuckled and shook his head.   
  
"Its obvious you are a knight, no one around here could afford armor like that" the boy said. Odin just nodded silently and tried to pay attention to his footing.   
  
The catacomb walls seemed to be heavy and damn around them. Occasionally there were ruins carved into the wall, and Odin stopped to admire their intricacy and detail. The power behind the carvings. The power of this whole ancient place overwhelmed him.   
  
"Why is your father in jail?" Odin asked as the reached another huge room, and Nate led him down another corridor.   
  
"He was a blacksmith, he refused to pay Adel's taxes. Business has been so poor with technology taking over everything" Nate said sadly shaking his head.   
  
"We still stick to our roots in Centra. We only use technology when it's convenient. Some rooms in the great castle are still lit with fire light" Odin said nodding his head.   
  
"Guns are the newest rage here. Everyone's got one, they are making swords obsolete" Nate said softly.   
  
"Why don't you and your father come back to Centra with us. We are always in need of blacksmiths there" Odin said casually as he brushed another spider web away from his head. Nate stopped suddenly and turned to look up at him, the fire reflecting in his brown eyes. He was such a young boy, but there was wisdom there lurking behind that cover.   
  
"Do you mean that?" Nate asked. Odin only responded with a solemn nod. Nate turned and started walking again, both of them fallen silent.   
  
At last the reached a rung ladder embedded into the wall, leading up.   
  
"This is the way in" Nate sad softly.   
  
  
  


** ((¯`·.((¯`·.((¯`·((*))·´¯)).·´¯)).·´¯)) **

  
  
  
  
Eden strode into the room, her shoulder thrown back. A proud smile graced her face. Adel sat before her at the end of a long dinning room table. The table was made of thick mahogany, a tall baked chair at each end.   
  
"Sorceress Eden" Adel hisses softly.   
  
"Sorceress Adel" Eden replied her voice strong. She tipped her head slightly in the greeting of equals. She knew she was no where near the power of Adel, but she didn't care.   
  
"Sit, join me for a meal" Adel said motioning with a long fingered hand to the chair at the end of the table. Eden sunk graciously down into the chair, her blue skirts rustling around her. She glared down the table at Adel, past the golden candlesticks sitting in the center.   
  
Adel truly was a beautiful woman. Pale white skin, beautiful red lips and gorgeous dark eyes. Her long dark hair tumbled around her, mixing with the low cut black dress she wore. She waved one hand and suddenly the table was full of food.   
  
It was served on gleaming white platters, trimmed in gold. All of it looking unusually dark, but delicious at the same time. A tall thin goblet appeared in front of Eden, and is slowly filled with dark red wine.   
  
"What do you want from me" Eden said glaring across the table at the woman.   
  
"I want your power" Adel said with a cruel smile, her tiny sharp teeth gleaming in the dim light.   
  
"You are all ready a Black Sorceress, isn't that enough?" Eden asked her hands clenching around the arms of the chair.   
  
"No, my dear Eden, it is never enough" Adel said shaking her head slightly.   
  
"I will not eat your food, I have had enough of your games" Eden growled standing up, pushing the chair to the floor behind her. Adel laughed casually standing up, her long black dress moving around her. She raised a hand and suddenly Eden felt herself unable to move.   
  
Adel's power brought her off the ground, bringing her closer to the sorceress. Eden fought against her with all of her power. She was standing before Adel now, looking into the woman's dark horrid eyes.   
  
Suddenly there was pain along Eden's forearm, a slash of blood appearing through the dress. Blood stained the blue dress quickly, the pain vaulting up Eden's body. Adel took Eden's hand and slowly drew the cut to her lips.   
  
Then with a grin she bit into Eden's skin. Eden could not scream or move as the sorceress drank from her wrist. Pain so much pain, so much power. She couldn't fight anymore.   
  
"When I am done collecting your power, I will bathe in your blood. I will send your pretty little head back to your parents" Adel said, her lips stained by Eden's blood. Eden tried to call power through her gem, the thing growing hot in her hand. Trying to work against Adel's power, trying so hard.   
  
The black sorceress was sicker then Eden had ever dreamed.   
  
Then with a crash the double doors broke open. The glass hit the wall showering into a thousand tiny pieces, landing on the ground like a tiny melody.   
  
A Knight stood there, splendid in black shining armor.   
  
  
  


** ((¯`·.((¯`·.((¯`·((*))·´¯)).·´¯)).·´¯)) **

Odin lurched forward into action crossing the room in a few long strides. Adel looked up from her feast, her dark eyes glimmering at the challenge of him.   
  
_Blood._   
  
The blade hissed out of the sheath almost of its own will. He hardly knew he was drawing it, the power of it calling to him. Adel dropped Eden to the ground turning to look at him. He stood defiant before her, clutching the blade in his hands.   
  
"Is this the best Centra could do? One Knight for their beloved princess?" Adel taunted licking her lips clean of Eden's blood. Odin growled under his breath, glaring at her.   
  
_Now is the time._   
  
Odin rushed forward his body a machine. His limbs moving with the sword, all the power was surging through it. The black blade cut into her skin at the precise moment Eden let lose a spell to coil up the blade.   
  
Blood and magic surged in an explosion at it hit Adel's face. She fell backwards with an inhuman scream, her face forever disfigured.   
  
_The Blood calls for the Blade._   
  
He moved forward, kneeling beside the ground next to Eden. He reached out and took her arm, taking a quick survey of her wounds. She had lost a lot of blood, he could tell she was growing faint. The blood dripped down her arm onto his fingers. .   
  
_The Blade calls for the Blood._   
  
With a snarl he shoved the blade in its sheath hoping to quiet its incessant need running through his head. He helped Eden to her feet keeping an eye on the wounded sorceress.   
  
"Odin?" Eden said weakly looking up into his eyes. He nodded softly, and then her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell into a faint. He rushed for the door, carrying her easily in his arms. Nate and his father were waiting in the hallway, along with a group of other rescued prisoners.   
  
"Let's get out of here" Odin said leading the group out of the castle.   
  
Adel writhed on the floor, pain mangling her face. Her beauty lost forever at the hands of that man and that woman.   
  
"Guards, don't let them leave Esthar!!" she screamed blood running down her face.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you loyal readers for sticking by me through this thing. It should be getting very good soon, indeed.   
  
I've started writing a collaberative with fellow author Sharpedge. It's called Echoes of Dissolved Eternity.   
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1022130   
  
Thanks again everyone :). 


End file.
